


the good old fashioned school of loverboys

by himbodad



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (not explicitly mentioned but just know whenever i write him he's trans), Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fill, Trans Male Character, Trans Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Tumblr Prompt, argo and fitzroy are professors at wiggenstaffs, fitzroy tries to act very professional and argo doesn't give a singular shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbodad/pseuds/himbodad
Summary: “I don’t know how things work in your classroom, Professor Keene, but in mine we tend to steer away from explicit language. Now if you’ll excuse me, one of my students was trying to answer a question.” Fitzroy turns away from his friend, ignoring the increased beating of his foolish heart. There’s no way to hide the blush spreading across his face. By now, he knows how his students are. He’s being thrown to the wolves.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	the good old fashioned school of loverboys

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mj for the prompt! (sorry it took so long for me to get around to adhghsfhsk)
> 
> 26\. "Can you two please get a room?"
> 
> title comes from Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen (this song is Gender 2 me 😎)

While Wiggenstaffs is often considered a quite prestigious school, many would argue that reputation should be taken away for their hiring of Argonaut Keene and Fitzroy Maplecourt as professors. It’s not like either of the two are particularly qualified. Fitzroy is possessed with the magical capabilities of the divine embodiment of Chaos, which if anything should mean that he’s kept away from children. 

Still, Argo and Fitzroy have made it a whopping five years as professors of Sneakery and Magic respectively. Based on the gossip they’ve heard from students, they’re doing a good job. A good chunk of the population is in love with Argo. Most students respect Fitzroy and see him as a cool uncle type of figure, one who’ll joke around with them before immediately telling them to get to work before he turns them all into crustaceans. 

They’ve made it halfway through the first semester without any difficulties thus far. Sure, there are problem students. There always are. But there’ve been no complaints filed, no broken bones or accidental spell damage. Overall, it’s been quite successful. 

“Can anyone- and please, god, someone tell me that you know this- tell me the proper course of action for summoning a familiar?” Fitzroy sighs. He does a dramatic spin away from the chalkboard and towards the group of students, cloak twirling wildly. A student in the front row slowly raises their hand. “Go on ahead, Tair.”

“Uh, okay. To summon a familiar, you need to-” The door to Fitzroy’s classroom swings open with such force that it smacks the wall with a thud. The barbarian jumps. 

“Hey Fitz! We still on for lunch?” Argo asks, barging into the room. The fashionable blazer that Fitzroy had given him at the beginning of the school year is completely unbuttoned. It hangs open, revealing an inner pocket holding a pocket watch that had also been given to him by the half elf. Fitzroy is a firm believer in a calculated appearance, especially for professors, and he’d known Argo for long enough to understand that formalwear was not in his vocabulary. 

“That’s Professor Maplecourt.” Fitzroy instinctively corrects, before realizing the disastrous situation that’s currently brewing. “Arg- I mean, Professor Keene! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I am in the midst of a lesson. Have you forgotten that not every professor here has their prep period before lunch?”

He can already hear the scattered whispers of nosy students. There’s been a good deal of… debate over the relationship that he and Argo have. Namely due to the fact that there isn’t one. No one can seem to believe it, instead insisting that they must have some secret relationship that they’re hiding from the school for the good of the students. Oh, how Fitzroy wishes that were true.

“Ah, fuck. I thought I’d waited long enough this time.” The genasi pouts. Fitzroy can see a few students swoon. 

“I don’t know how things work in your classroom, Professor Keene, but in mine we tend to steer away from explicit language. Now if you’ll excuse me, one of my students was trying to answer a question.” Fitzroy turns away from his friend, ignoring the increased beating of his foolish heart. There’s no way to hide the blush spreading across his face. By now, he knows how his students are. He’s being thrown to the wolves. 

Tair clears their throat and continues. “So, the way to summon a familiar is-”

“How long have you two known each other?” One of Fitzroy’s students calls from the back of the room. Her friends giggle around her, and she leans back in her seat with a content smirk.

“We met at Wiggenstaff’s actually! Been best of pals ever since.” Argo responds. He doesn’t appear to care that the students are gathering blackmail. His posture is relaxed, even going so far as to lean against the door frame. Fitzroy wants to punch the smug grin off his face and then kiss him. 

“Don’t encourage them. Class, let’s continue.” Fitzroy scribbles away on the chalkboard, pretending not to notice Argo’s stare. 

“He’s always been like this.” Argo stage whispers to the students. They erupt into a chorus of laughter, one even going so far as to snort. It makes Fitzroy sick, and not in a good way. 

“Argo.” He says sharply. “A word?”

Fitzroy doesn’t wait for a response. He grabs Argo’s arm and begins dragging him out of the room.

“Can’t leave the kids unattended, honey!” Argo chastises. “If you’re gonna be a stickler for the rules, I’ll be damned if you aren’t following all of them.”

“Honey?” Fitzroy barks. He stops walking, settling for the corner of the room instead of the hallway. His students will still be able to hear anything he says. Good god. This won’t end well. “I am not your honey! For heaven’s sake, Argo, I’m trying to teach my class in peace. I’m not going to abandon you for lunch, I swear. Just let me finish up this period and I’ll join you.”

Argo’s smile falls. “Uh- I’m sorry, Fitz. I really didn’t mean to disrupt ya, honestly. I forgot that Hieronymous switched up your prep period. Can I make it up to you?”

Fitzroy sniffs, raising his nose in a faux semblance of haughtiness. “I suppose that if you brought me some crepes for breakfast tomorrow, I could maybe look past this transgression.”

“Alright then, fancy lad. I’ll get ya some crepes in the morning.”

“Bring them to me in bed! I deserve to be pampered after this ordeal.” Fitzroy rests his hand dramatically on his forehead.

“I'm gonna be real with you, Fitzroy. I don’t see the issue here! I mean, sure, I interrupted your class, but they’ve been fairly well behaved.”

“Oh, it’s all an act. Don’t let them fool you.” Fitzroy whispers, staring Argo directly in the eyes. His hand is still gripping the other professor’s arm. The blush that spread across his face earlier has yet to retreat.

“Whatever you say.” Argo murmurs. 

For a moment, it feels as though the two of them are the only people in the world. Fitzroy’s hand remains grasping the cool skin revealed by Argo’s rolled up sleeves. He shivers. Not from the cold, but from the contact. 

“Come on! Can you two please get a room?” A student calls. 

“Citla!” Argo cries out, scandalized. “I expected more from you.”

Fitzroy rolls his eyes, removing his hand from Argo’s arm. “Seriously, you’re not infants. I’d hoped for a higher level of decorum from my older students. Besides, Argo’s not interested in men.”

“I am! You’re the one who’s not interested in fellas.” Argo remarks, crossing his arms.

Fitzroy’s legs nearly give out. “I- Argo, I’m gay. Well, gay and asexual, but- I thought you knew?”

“I didn’t. If I knew, I would’ve… listen, Fitzroy-” It’s at that moment that Argo remembers the class full of gaping students that are present. “Maybe we should talk about this over lunch.”

“That’d be wonderful.” Fitzroy replies with a smile. 

“Ooh! Professor Maplecourt’s got a thing for Professor Keene!”

“You guys should kiss!” Citla screams before sliding down under her desk. 

“Detention, all of you.” Fitzroy shouts. “Now get back on task, or I’ll be calling Groundsy on you.”

“Bye Fitz.” Argo leans in and kisses Fitzroy on the cheek. The half elf’s blush spreads over his entire body. As the genasi walks out the door, he turns, leaving the class with one last comment- “And Koni, just so you know, Professor Keene’s got a thing for Professor Maplecourt too.”


End file.
